


Mystery Spot Redux

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU 3.11 - Mystery Spot, Episode Related, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, Spoilers - seasons 4 & 5, commentfic, spoilers - 5.08 Changing Channels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What the hell is this about?" Dean demanded. "You said this is about Sam. Alright. What good does this do?"</i></p><p>What if the Trickster had explained his reasons - <i>really</i> explained his reasons - back at the Mystery Spot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Spot Redux

After living a hundred Tuesdays over and over, Sam was damn well ready to do whatever he had to to end things, especially if it meant killing that frigging pain-in-the-ass Trickster responsible.

And after what the bastard had just said, it would be a _pleasure_.

"You son of a bitch," Sam seethed.

"How long will it take you to realise?" the Trickster continued. "You can't save your brother. No matter what."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked dangerously. "I kill you, this all ends now."

The Trickster just shrugged a little, smiling.

"You sure about that?"

It wasn't his usual maddening smug, cocky smirk - it was sort of wry, and knowing.

It gave Sam pause, warning bells going off in his head.

"What the hell is this about?" Dean demanded. "You said this is about Sam. Alright. What good does this do?"

The Trickster was still staring into Sam's eyes.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He hadn't stopped smiling. "Because Sam isn't going to learn anything from this, are you, Sammy boy?"

The amber eyes slid to Dean meaningfully, and then back to Sam. The Trickster raised his eyebrows and leaned forward a little, even as the stake pressed against him.

"You would still do - _anything_ \- to save Dean. Always. And so it doesn't really matter what I try, we're _still_ all screwed."

He flung his hands out.

"So go ahead, Sam! Stake me! Put me out of my misery before you end the world like Hell and Heaven are planning!"

 

Sam jerked back in shock.

" _What?_ "

The Trickster's cackling laughter filled the air as Sam and Dean stared at him.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean?" Dean demanded, bristling ferociously. "What do you mean, ' _Hell and Heaven?_ ' Answer me!"

The Trickster just gave one last little chuckle before he looked up.

But his smile - it was all sort of wrong and too-tight and somehow _desperate_ , as he smiled brightly at the brothers.

As Sam watched the expression splintered a little, before the Trickster pulled the cheerful mask back on again, more efficiently this time.

"You heard me," The Trickster chided. "Hell and Heaven. They want to end the world, and Sam's the way they're gonna do it. You'll be dead, and he'll go batshit trying to find a way to get you back. He'll do anything and anyone he thinks can help him, and in the end he'll doom the world. That a complete enough picture for you?"

He pulled out a chocolate bar and opened it.

"But..." Sam tried to say.

The Trickster cut him off with a derisive sound.

"Oh, trust me, Winchester, I've seen how it ends," he drawled, scathingly. "It's not pretty, and it's not negotiable, and it definitely can't be changed - I dunno why I even bothered to try."

" _That's_ what this is about?" Sam managed, rather skeptically. "You're trying to change - what? How do you know all this, anyway?"

The Trickster slanted a fierce, burning look at Sam from under lowered eyebrows.

"You really wanna know?" His tone was low and dark.

"Yes!" Dean barked.

The Trickster shrugged, and stepped forward.

The shrug didn't stop, but turned into a roll of the shoulders, and as he moved two enormous great shadows unfurled from the Trickster's back and spread across the objects behind him into the shape of magnificent wings.

The Trickster regarded them with glowing golden eyes.

"I'm not just some two-bit Trickster with a candy obsession and a predeliction for twisted justice," he said, his voice stronger and deeper than it had been before. "I'm the Archangel of Justice and the Messenger. I'm Gabriel, and I _don't_ agree with this whole 'end the world' plan my brothers have going. And if you're actually willing to listen, then do I have a story for you."

Sam gaped at the gold eyes and the - frankly intimidating - wing shadows and the deadly serious expression on the normally-laughing face.

He glanced at Dean. No words were needed.

"Yeah," Sam said shakily. "We'll listen."  
 


End file.
